Wildfire
by laserbeamsky
Summary: A DMGW oneshot. How hate or even just dislike can progress to something more. Ooh! Ron finds out. So does Harry. Ginny's panties are involved.


Ginny Weasley clomped down the corridor, her jaw set; nostrils flared and abruptly swung her book bag back in place on her shoulder with such force that a nearby first year had to duck to avoid being severely concussed. Her delicate features were, for lack of a better cliché, contorted with rage and her cheeks flooded with a pink tinge. Her normally neat, tidy hair resembled more a bird's nest than anything else at that moment. With her hands balled at her sides, anybody in their right mind would agree that Ginny Weasley was in a terrible mood, and unless they wished to die a most slow and painful death, they would do well to leave her the hell alone.

Of course, as some psychologist once said, some people are bound to be crazy, or something to that effect anyway; Ginny hardly ever paid attention in Muggle Studies, it had turned out to be more theoretical than she had hoped.

Anyway, where were we? Oh yes, insanity. Well, apparently Draco Malfoy is not quite right in the head, for he chose that very moment to inflict his infuriating personality upon a very aggravated, very violent Ginny Weasley.

"You are aware that your hair bears a striking resemblance to a bale of hay that has been menstruated upon, are you not?" he said, inclining his head towards Ginny's own as he leant against the edge of a close by stone wall. Ginny stopped in her tracks, turned around to face the new source of her annoyance, all the while clenching and unclenching her fists. She smiled in a falsely sweet manner and spat in a sickeningly sugary voice, "Malfoy. Hello. To what do I owe this disgustingly unfortunate pleasure? Perhaps you are finally seeking solace on that bad case of oral herpes you seem to have acquired?"

Draco Malfoy, much to Ginny's displeasure, seemed to be unfazed by this slander and instead pushed himself off of the wall and began strolling towards Ginny, eventually stopping two feet away from her. Of course, Ginny being only 5 feet tall, and Mr. Malfoy exceeding a whopping six foot three, Ginny was forced to tilt her chin upwards, which she did begrudgingly, because, as much as she hated to admit it, looking at Draco Malfoy appealed to her much more than staring at her own distorted face in said Malfoy's silver buttons.

"Unfortunate? I rather think not. In fact, I think I'm beginning to," he began picking twigs and leaves out of her hair, "…enjoy myself." He pulled down the last piece of bramble from her hair, and started looking into her eyes. Ginny was astounded by what she saw…Draco Malfoy's eyes were like nothing she had ever seen before: what she had previously thought to be nothing more than a dull grey actually turned out to be an ice blue, electrifying and exhilarating like no other. Once Ginny finally fathomed that this was Draco Malfoy standing in front of her, she looked away, puzzled, and then the rage that she had thought died down began bubbling to a boil again before it erupted, with which she kicked him in the shin.

"OW! What the – you little – why did – OW!" Draco clasped his hands around the formulating bump on his shin and hopped around on the spot. Ginny, however, stood before him, an appreciative smile playing on her lips, enjoying Draco's expression of anguish. Ginny was, after all, somewhat – sadistic is too harsh of a word – dark, in a morbid sort of way. She giggled, and pranced away before Draco had the chance to notice.

This incident, which occurred halfway through the first term of Ginny's sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, was the first of many. Over the next few months, Draco would find Ginny alone, tease or insult her, she would fight back verbally, they would get a little too close for comfort, and Ginny would depart after socking him one or two. They never used magic against each other, and Draco purposely never said anything that would actually truly offend her, something that had not gone unnoticed by Ginny.

However, just after the Christmas break of Ginny's sixth year, once school routine had once again been adopted, Ginny found that she was enjoying her 'tussles' with Draco a little more than she probably should. She found that every time she heard his drawling voice hurling some sort of impolite statement in her direction, she felt this weird sort of light inside of her shine brighter and warmer. Every time she got to insult him back, the thrill sent her blood shooting around her body at double speed. Every time they became less vulgar and more intimate, her heart beat so hard she was terrified it would burst. And of course, when she got to hit him, this caused her a strange happiness like no other.

But, this was Draco Malfoy. Her friends would not be pleased to discover that she was harboring feelings for a male who had done nothing but make them feel inferior and stupid for six and a half years. Her brothers, God forbid anything were to happed between Draco and her, would take great pleasure in tearing Draco's skin off, layer by layer.

And though she adamantly refused to tell anyone this, she cared for the stupid Slytherin jerk too much to have his dermis removed in what she was sure her brothers would make a very scarring, very painfully raw way. So she attempted to stifle these strange feelings she had begun to obtain regarding the bouncing ferret. So, the next time the two met in an abandoned corridor, all went pretty much like normal, except that Ginny had a constant stream of, 'You can't like him, nope, no matter how yummy he looks in that stupid perfectly fitting white shirt or how he's avoided all the things that would make you actually want to kill him or how yummy he looks in those stupid perfectly fitting black pants…' running through her head.

Although Ginny was painstakingly aware of the very dire consequences that could follow any potential…incidents…with an excessively snarky Slytherin, she could not help grabbing his lapels and pulling him towards her, jumping and wrapping her legs around his waist and running her hands through his velvety hair the next time her called her a "tomato-headed tyrant." It was all she could do but kiss his lips like the world was about to end. He was, of course, surprised, but after a single moment of slack-jawed awe, he lifted his hands to support her thighs, closed his eyes, and moaned every time her tongue skimmed the roof of his mouth.

Seeing as how they were making out in the middle of the second floor hallway in the middle of the day, it was fairly unlikely that they would not be seen. Apparently the pair had not realized this, as when a strangled yelp was heard from the other end of the corridor, Draco promptly dropped Ginny on her rounded bottom. The two, with their swollen, reddened lips and tangled hair, turned their heads in unison towards the interrupting noise, their eyes as wide as Christmas baubles.

Of course, it had to be Ron and Harry. Of all the people it could possibly be, it just had to be Ron and Harry. Ginny cursed her terrible, terrible luck while Malfoy helped her up and she rubbed her sore bottom. Ron, far from calm, stiffly stormed over, his face steadily darkening until he resembled a beetroot, Harry close behind.

"Ginny…you… my baby sister…Malf- WHAT IS THIS?" Harry uneasily bent over to pick up a tiny piece of black satin, which he then held up between his two thumbs and index fingers, revealing the underpants Draco had slipped off from under Ginny's skirt.

Ron fumed. All else was silent. Nobody moved a muscle.

Ginny slowly, tentatively curled her fingers around Malfoy's. He intertwined his with hers. Ginny could not stop her synapses setting on fire; shockwaves being sent to her brain.

Ginny glared up at Ron.

"Don't you tell me what to do. You can't boss me around. You're not mum. Now, be polite and let me introduce you to my _boyfriend_, Draco Malfoy. I believe you're met," she said with a sarcastic smirk. "If you do anything, and I mean _anything_ to piss me off, then so help me God you won't be able to give Hermione the children I know she so desperately wants." With this, she pulled on Draco's arm, stomped on Ron's foot, stuck her tongue out at Harry and stormed away with her nose in the air. Draco took this last opportunity to smirk in Ron and Harry's gaping faces as he followed Ginny, still holding onto her hand.

Draco and Ginny then proceeded to make out in the Great Hall, in front of the Great Hall, next to the Great Lake, beside the Whomping Willow and in every deserted classroom they could find, not to mention in the entranceways of all of the House common rooms.

Gossip spread like wildfire.


End file.
